The Bad Boy Meets His Match
by InuyashaFanGirl16
Summary: Marco Diaz, the 'bad boy' is the most popular student at Echo Creek High - but what happens when a princess from another dimension comes into his life? What happens when he starts to fall in LOVE with that girl even though someone else is already in love with him? "Welcome to hell." Possible love triangle?
1. The Bad Boy

**(I own nothing relating to the original content except for the plot.)**

**You wish you were the most popular person don't you?**

**Some popularity is bad.**

**He's popular for being the schools' resident Bad Boy.**

If any of the students had to describe the most popular boy in their school in just a few words - this is what Echo Creek Highschool students would say. "He's bad-ass!" Another would say. "He's a monster!" Last but not least. "Hot." That's what Justin, Hailey, and Janna had to say about him when Principal Skeeves asked them about Marco.

Might as well point out something about Marco, his hair is untidy, he wears ripped jeans, a red hoodie with slightly ripped sleeves, black fingerless gloves, and black boots - also, he's got a noticeable six-pack.

He has the entire cheer squad wrapped around his finger, they'll do anything to please him, whether it's sucking him off, wearing skimpy clothing, or even going to school without underwear - you name something dirty, he makes them do it! Yet he was only ever in love with someone once, and she got hit by a car - worst thing is that she haunts his mind every single day, her death was what caused him to become the way he is.

But today Marco is going to meet someone who will change his life forever!

**In another dimension...**

There was the ever increasing worry about the princess, the queen gave her daughter the wand as it's passed down to the first daughter of the queen as it happened to be tradition, unfortunately the princess was immensely reckless - not even an hour after she was given the wand did the upper levels of the castle get set on fire as well as several houses in the town. So the king and queen loaded their daughter up in a carriage and head off to another dimension called 'Earth'.

Their daughter wore a mostly purple and black outfit under a hoodie to hide her identity from everyone around her, she wasn't peppy or very talkative, in fact she was quite silent.

When the king and queen told the principal to take their daughter in as a foreign exchange student and find her a family to stay with - he at first refused, until the king opened a small box filled with gold and jewels. "It's a deal! I have just the right students to be her guides!" Principal Skeeves said, then he grabbed the phone for the speaker. "Marco Diaz and Janna Ordonia to the principal's office."

**How's THAT for a beginning?**

**Remember to comment, fav, and follow for more!**

**(All credits to the proper people will remain undisclosed as there are too many to list.)**


	2. The New Girl

**(I own nothing relating to the original content except for the plot.)**

**Friday Fact; in this story Janna and Marco live together.**

**How convenient is it that Principal Skeeves chose the pick pocket ****_and_**** the bad boy to show the new girl around?**

**One mean boy, one thieving girl, and a complete stranger.**

_**What could possibly go wrong?**_

Sitting in class, bored as all fucking hell, and suddenly an announcement breaks the silence. "Marco Diaz and Janna Ordonia to the principal's office." Janna just falls out of her chair because the little bitch managed to sleep in class without getting caught and then she just gets up and sits back down. I stand up - knocking one of the other students over. "Lets go Ordonia." As I glared at her, the hint of a threat in my voice.

I just wanted to sleep in class, I can get away with it so why not? Some stupid announcement from the principal and mister bad boy is telling me to get off my ass and follow him out of the room. "Fuck off Karate Boy." I told him as I pulled my hat down over my eyes. Suddenly someone grabbed me by the shoulder and hauled me out of my seat and onto the floor. "What the hell?!" I yelled - yet no one was paying us any mind anymore, except for that one chick Jackie. "I said. Get off your fucking ass and LETS GO!" He yelled in my ear. "Ugh, fine!"

So the two made their way to the principal's office, upon opening the door the boy was the first to speak. "What do you want now old man? We haven't done anything wrong." He spat, principal Skeeves gestured to a nearby teen wearing a black cloak. "So?" "You two are going to be her guides until she feels that she can get around on her own." Said the principal, the boy was taken aback. "WHAT?! FUCK NO!" All Janna did was snicker. "Fresh meat, bet she's a little wimp." Janna said in a snide tone.

They were forced to show her around and yet one thing bothered them both to no end, like why they couldn't see any of her skin or even her face - all they could see in the way of her features was her eyes, a bright and icy blue that seemed to glow in the darkness. "What name did your parents saddle you with missy?" Janna was the one to break the silence between the three at lunch. "What's it to you?" The girl asked in a sharp, displeased, and annoyed tone. "There's no need to bite my head off, all I did was ask a simple question." Janna said - she was a little offended by the attitude the new girl was giving her, but as the same time she was also impressed. "Do you even _have_ a name freak?" Marco asked with disdain from his seat across the table, one of the cheerleaders was there as well.

When he called the girl a freak she was suddenly upon him in just a few seconds - yanked him from his chair, kicked him where it hurts the worst, flung him up into the air - caught him, and then she fucking judo flipped him! He hit the floor with a loud resounding thud that echoed throughout the cafeteria, everyone was silent, staring at the two after the scene they caused unfold.

Janna and Marco didn't see the girl again for a few hours - when they did find her she was talking to Jackie Lynn Thomas. "You should really stay away from those two, they cause all sorts of trouble. We don't need you to end up like them, it's not safe." Jackie told her. "Look Jackie, I don't care what they do or what they say or what their reputation is like, the principal assigned them to be my guides until I feel comfortable here. Have you got a _problem_ with me being near them? Do you have a thing for one of them?" Asked the new girl. "The problem is what they do - and no, I don't have a thing for either of them! Not anymore - it's complicated! I don't want to talk about it..." Then the two of them parted ways.

When Marco and Janna went home after school they found the mysterious new girl sitting on the couch between Marco's parents. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Marco yelled at the girl - she didn't even flinch, his father scolded him. "She's our guest, be nice to her." His mom looked at him. "Janna, Marco, this is Star Butterfly, she's the foreign exchange student who will be living with us." Marco stormed up the stairs and to his bedroom - he was filled to the brim with white hot rage.

Janna didn't mind having the new girl around, she was pretty bad-ass and if anyone can judo flip Marco then Janna is okay with them. "Janna, is it okay if Star rooms with you?" Angie asked. "Sure." Janna said before leading the black clad girl named Star up the stairs and to their bedroom. "I can make this work..." Star muttered, pulling out a wand - it had a dark purple handle and a lavender star in the center, surrounded by magenta with two purple butterfly wings on each side. "Twilight Shadow Bomb Expand!" Then suddenly in a flash of black and purple light the room was bigger. "HOLY SHIT!" Janna yelled in excitement.

That's when things started to escalate, Star pulled down her hood to reveal bright lilac hair and violet colored skin - not to mention the hot pink hearts on her cheeks. "What are you? That's not human." Janna asked hesitantly. "I'm a Mewman from another dimension where I'm a fucking misunderstood princess who keeps setting buildings on fire by accident - that is stuck in a different body." Star said begrudgingly as she discarded her cloak to reveal what she looked like. (See cover image for her outfit - minus the tail.)

Janna was awestruck. "You're like a warrior princess!" She shouted, a purple hand smacking down on her mouth. "Be quiet." That's when Janna noticed something else about her new roommate that was also strange. "What's with the four extra arms and the wings?" Star glared at Janna. "Stop asking me questions! Especially about my body!" She shouted - tears brimming her eyes.

Janna took a step back, watching as Star's form flickered for a moment - blonde hair, a red devil-horned headband, bright blue eyes, pale skin, pink marks on her cheeks, a wand with a golden star surrounded by light blue followed up by light purple and white wings - then back to how she appeared now.

After that Janna stopped asking Star questions for the rest of the day.

There was a deep silence hanging in the air at dinner that night, an uncomfortable silence that stretched on for a few minutes - until Rafael broke the silence. "Marco, Janna, Star, ¿cómo estuvo la escuela?" He asked. "Same as yesterday dad, boring and repetitive..." Marco said with scorn from where he sat. "It was pretty cool in my opinion, something hilarious happened at lunch." Janna said with a smirk, slightly elbowing Marco in the side. "First day, really weird." Was all that Star said from her spot next to Angie.

**And that concludes chapter two.**

**'What could possibly go wrong?'**

**EVERYTHING!**

**(How the HECK did the story already get SIX favs and FOUR follows in barely one day?!)**

**Translation from Spanish to English; Marco, Janna, Star, how was school?**


	3. Midnight

**Should know the drill by now, only the plot is owned by me - otherwise I own nothing.**

**It was real damn awkward for them, Star did put her cloak back on before dinner.**

**When Midnight comes what does one of them find?**

**Warning; be wary of content ahead.**

When dinner ended the three went back to their rooms, Star ended up doing some kind of freaky magic thing that separated her and Janna's room, if anyone outside noticed they didn't care, Janna on the other hand was kind of bummed out by it.

Late into the night Marco decided to find out a little more about the new girl living in his house - he peeked into her room, she was without her cloak or any clothing for that matter, her violet skin was flawless from what he could see, the majority of her arms were doing something or other. Her bottom left hand was between her thighs while the bottom right was clutching the bedsheets, the middle pair were working at her breasts, while the top right hand covered her mouth - her expression that of blissful ecstasy, her final left hand was also clutching at the bed.

He swore he literally got a boner by just seeing this - she was fucking _beautiful!_ Yet at the same time she could judo flip him without breaking a sweat so that presented an issue, he continued to watch Star for a few minutes until her whole body began to spasm - her hands stopped whatever they were doing to clutch at the bedsheets or just lay there loosely as her entire body twitched, followed by a scream that for some reason no one else could hear - only Marco heard it and it left him reeling from the intensity.

Then her body went limp - leaving only the gentle rhythm of her breathing causing movement, Marco couldn't resist the temptation and walked into her room, he pinched one of her arms and she didn't react. "Out cold." He murmured, he tentatively placed his hand on one of her breasts and gave it a somewhat gentle squeeze, pinching the lavender nipple between two fingers - she flinched before going still again.

He moved down to her legs which were splayed out at the angle of a split and came 'face to face' with the purist part of her body, pushing a single finger into her entrance - _'Tight, really tight, definitely a virgin.'_ Thought Marco with a smirk. "I'm going to have fun breaking you." He whispered to her, he got undressed but just as he was about to 'destroy her sanity' by raping her...

She sat up and grabbed him by the throat. "Bitch." She hissed before throwing him out of her room and into the hallway, the door slammed shut, Marco's mouth left agape. "She was awake?!" He yelled at himself - the door opened and his clothes hit him in the face. "Never come into my room without my permission you pervert!" She yelled before slamming the door again.

"Well that was entertaining." Someone said from beside Marco. "HOLY SHIT!" Marco screamed and fell over - the intruder laughed. "Priceless! W-Wait, I n-need a picture!" Janna laughed and took a picture of Marco. "Oh fuck off Janna." He grumbled. "I'd like to see you try." She smirked. "Is that a challenge?" He asked as he put his clothes on. "Of sexual wits." Janna answered with a cocky grin. "Oh it is on!" Marco sneered.

So the two of them went off to Marco's room - they'd fought with sexual wits before, which pretty much involved having intercourse and seeing who would cum first, in their case neither one had ever won in their battle of wits. That night was no different.

(I know I skipped the scene but it wasn't as important.)

Morning soon arrived, Janna lay naked on Marco's bed - alone, Marco had snuck back into Star's room for he wouldn't stop til he got what he wanted - which was to break Star.

This time he changed his approach, coming up from behind her - he made a grab for all six of her arms, only to get kicked in the balls. "What did I tell you last night?" She glowered before throwing him out of her room again - causing him to land on Janna. "Damn! She's got a good throw!" He cursed.

Marco tried to get at Star four more times that day before deciding to give up - but only for that day.

**That's the end of the chapter,**

**Sorry if it's kinda short.**

**Do you think Marco will ever win?**

**Until next time!**


	4. Daylight then Disaster

**Only the plot is owned by me - otherwise I own nothing.**

**It's been a month since Star started school in Echo Creek.**

Marco had quite the competition with Star, she had all the other boys wrapped around her finger, if she lied - they'd believe her, if she cried - they'd kick someone's ass, if she screamed - then they'd come running.

The girls didn't particularly like her - Britney Wong? Britney _loved _having Star around. "I finally have someone worth being friends with!" She once said - after the football team won their first game, thanks to Star who whipped the boys into shape.

Marco hasn't stopped trying to break Star, but she seemed to have turned the tables on him at some point or other - ever since she showed up he'd always woken up with a painful morning wood - but last week he stopped waking up with a painful erection. He at first assumed it was Janna's doing until he went into Star's room (again) while she was sleeping that morning and found some sticky white substance on her face. "You sneaky, naughty girl." He smirked before leaving her room shortly after.

During school that day Marco ran into Star - she was having a confrontation with Jackie. "DAMNIT STAR! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MARCO!" Jackie yelled. "GO FUCK YOURSELF BITCH! BECAUSE I KNOW THAT NOBODY ELSE WILL!" Star yelled back - that's when things got out of hand. Jackie punched Star in the face, giving her a black eye - this was followed by an ear-piercing scream from Star.

The door that led to the football field burst open. "WHO NEEDS THEIR ASS KICKED?!" Justin bellowed. "I'm gonna sue whoever hurt Star!" Britney yelled. "Oh shit." Jackie muttered, Star had curled in on herself on the ground - crying, Marco pointed at Jackie.

After Britney and Justin hauled Jackie's soon to be extremely sorry ass away Marco was left with the crying, six armed, winged, purple skinned girl - he slowly approached her, his expression softening, he picked her up - she looked the same weight as him but she seemed light as a feather, and her skin really was as soft as it looked and just as perfectly flawless, Marco couldn't help but to take in the light scent of strawberry perfume and lavender shampoo.

She had fallen asleep in his arms - against his well muscled six-pack, he could even just make out the slightest sound of purring coming from deep within Star's throat. "Damnit, she's cute. I can't fall for her! I have to win!" Marco grumbled as he walked down to class with a still sleeping Star.

He sat in his seat with her in his lap, all six of her arms holding onto him, cuddling against his chest, purring softly while he worked - stopping every now and then to give her a small pat on the head or to gently stroke her cheek.

It was later that day during another class when Star was still asleep that Marco felt something on his leg, he checked - it was clear and sticky, he could only smirk and chuckle softly. "Some dream she must be having for that reaction." He whispered.

He even ended up carrying her home, he now knew what he had to do in order to win their battle of wits - but she might be angry at him when he did it. He set her down on the bed laiden with black velvet sheets, first came the two sets of handcuffs with two extra sets attached, then the gag - a red ball gag, he grabbed a light blue vibrator - all of these things he'd found in her weird closet, and the first thing he did was use a bandana to cover her eyes.

**That night...**

Star awoke to darkness - she tried to move but couldn't, she tried screaming but something was in her mouth, the only thing that wasn't pinned down were her legs, that's when she felt the cold air and assumed she was stripped bare of her clothing - including her panties and bra.

Suddenly she felt something cold against her clit - it started to vibrate. _'The bullet vibrator!'_ She recognized her most used toy immedently, as it began to stimulate her clit.

Slight amounts of drool escaped her mouth - past whatever happened to be in her mouth. The sound of a snicker and low chuckle immedently told her she hadn't done this to herself in her sleep. "Take the blindfold off." Came a hushed whisper, then the blindfold was removed and there stood Janna in nothing but her bra, panties, and her beanie - and then Marco Diaz who was almost completely naked as well, he was wearing his boxers.

All that Star could manage was a horrified look in her eyes as Marco moved toward her restrained form - with Janna in tow. "We're going to have so much fun Star. Me especially." Marco said with a smirk, as he pulled down his boxers to reveal a monstrous 7.5 inches long dick, that was 3.9 inches thick.

He got up right in front of her as she tried to scowl at him - he shoved two fingers into her tight cunt without warning while at the same time, gently fingering Janna's own slightly sore one.

He didn't waste time on the pleasantries and got right to work, scissoring Star's insides with his two fingers while his thumb pressed the vibrator against her clit - her eyes were brimmed with tears. "You like that, you little bitch?!" He glared - but she refused to let those tears fall, if she cried then he would win, without him noticing she began to pull her leg back - then she let it loose and sent him flying across her room.

Janna had known what was coming and had ducked for cover, she scrambled back to her feet. "Wow." Was all she managed before one of Star's many fingers shot out a small bolt of silver lightning that turned blue upon contact with her handcuffs - which said handcuffs exploded in a fiery blue light seconds after.

Star lunged at Marco - ready to beat him to death when something collided with her - that something happened to be Marco. He pinned her down on the floor, Janna then chained Star's legs to the floor - making sure that they were spread, then she tied Star's hands together before pegging them to the bed post, preventing any violent movement whatsoever.

Marco picked up the remote control to the vibrator - he changed the setting from the first setting to the third, the reaction he got from Star was a shrill whine through the gag. "Should I take the gag off so you can put it in her mouth?" Janna asked, the boy had a thoughtful look on his face for a few seconds. "Yes, but if she bites me then show her _no _mercy." The teen said in a bossy tone.

Then Janna got up in Star's face. "I'm taking the gag off, you remain quiet and no biting!" Janna threatened Star with Star's own wand - all Star did was slowly nod in response as Marco began to press the head of his length against her lips - she refused to open her mouth, so Marco grabbed one of her breasts and pinched her nipple - causing her to cry out in a mixture of pain and ecstasy.

When her mouth opened Marco took that chance and shoved the first few inches into her mouth, he could tell without even reaching the back of her mouth that she was starting to falter. "Suck!" He commanded - she got to work, she was having a small problem breathing, she'd watched a lot of naughty shit online - some site called PortalTube, she tentatively gave the head a lick before one of the ropes turned to ash, she lifted her uppermost left hand and placed it on his shaft before licking him from base to tip. "She really does know what she's doing." Marco said to Janna - who had three of his fingers inside her. "Mmmhm! S-She watches a lot o-of videos f-from whaat-aaaah!" Janna cried out as she orgasmed. "Looks like I finally beat you in our battle Janna." The latino said with a cocky smirk. "That's because someone else is working on you and not me, our fight isn't over ye- um, Marco? Are her eyes supposed to be white and heart shaped?" Janna asked as Star's skin darkened and her eyes changed both in shape and color along with her headband - her wings growing slightly bigger and beginning to flutter.

Star pulled back - the sound of ropes beginning to break was heard as the remaining five arms pulled at their restrains - her wings beating faster and faster until they were a blurr, the ropes around her legs snapped and then she was airborne. Zipping around the room until she barreled into Marco, she was sitting on top of him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He yelled, then he suddenly felt something against his length - it was wet, Janna stood dumbfounded as this happened. "W-What is she doing?!" Marco yelled at Janna. "Deep-throating you apparently." Janna said with a blush, watching as the recently transformed girl deep-throated Marco.

The boy couldn't help but let small moans escape his mouth. "I'm supposed to... To be in charge..." He groaned, he grabbed Star by her hips and brought her down so that he could get at her entrance, he bit the sensitive bud after removing the vibrator - drawing a muffled, high-pitched scream from the girl above him, causing him to smirk as he pushed his tongue inside her.

Her arms wobbled - no longer able to hold her body up at that moment, she lay almost flat atop Marco, Janna started working on Marco herself while Star recovered from Marco's attention. Yet neither Marco nor Star had cum yet - he continued to work on Star non-stop until she began to tremble, half her conscious was telling her to just use her wings while the other wanted her to stay there.

Star grasped for something to hold onto as Marco added his fingers to the mix, soon enough her entire body was trembling from the effort of trying to hold back until she could hold back no longer - a loud ear-piercing cry from deep within her throat escaped as the dam broke, her squirting juices painting Marco's face. "Never took her for a squirter." Marco smirked, soon he was rock hard and it was time for the main event.

Marco pinned her down to the bed once more and began to push himself into Star's virgin cunt, tears rolling down her dark purple cheeks as she was overwhelmed with a feeling of utter pain, he pulled all the way out to the tip before slamming, full force, back into Star's once virgin area - she screamed out of pain, her scream so loud the neighbor's dogs began to bark.

The hearts on her cheeks seemed to break as she began to cry - the tears falling rapidly as she pleaded - no _begged_ him to stop, to pull out, to just let her be, but he refused. Marco grabbed Star by her hair and kept his rhythm, though Janna faltered - she wanted to help her friend but at the same time she also wanted to keep watching.

Marco pounded away at his captive mercilessly, the pain factor was worse when he kept hammering against her cervix with a renewed vigor, she'd cum a few times already and mostly against her will, he was pressing all of her pleasure buttons, and she could feel him tensing up as he was balls deep inside her snatch, he groaned. "N-No! Not inside! Anywhere but inside!" Star screamed at him as he fucked her doggy-style. "I'll do whatever the fuck I want!" He yelled right next to her ear, one of her hands reached for something but he pinned it down, then two more of her hands starting reaching for that same thing. "You've run out of hands and out of- HELP! OH GOD NO!" She screamed as Marco finally let out his load.

She'd had just about enough of Marco torturing Star by now - so she grabbed him by his left arm and yanked on it before flipping him backward into the wall behind her, she looked to the girl on the bed - she was shaking in both fear and pain, when Janna put a hand on Star's shoulder to steady her she jumped in shock, her skin was burning hot! "What's going on?! Why does your skin feel like the heat of a fire?!" Janna asked, watching Star as she writhed in pain.

Eventually the room's atmosphere along with Star's skin went back to their normal temperatures, but there was a mark left behind on the purple haired girl's lower back - a dark red, full moon, just a few inches above the end of her spine.

Janna dragged Marco out into the hallway before locking him out of Star's room. "I didn't know he was going to do that much to you - I swear, I'll never let it happen again..." Janna said to the almost broken, princess from another dimension, helping her find her clothes before she went to bed.

The dark haired teen returned to her own room, seething with anger in silence. "If he pulls a stunt like that again I swear..." She grumbled.

**I hope you enjoyed this extended chapter.**

**Sorry for the long wait,**

**School is a thing you know.**

**This would of been published on the nineteenth of March if I hadn't gotten distracted.**


End file.
